


Humble Starts

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [12]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: they are FREINDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Idolo has two friends stop by. Dewdrop makes two new friends, relatedly.





	Humble Starts

**Author's Note:**

> dewdrop belongs to dewdrop-hk on tumblr!! give em a look!! their art's good and dewdrop is good and as;dfkhad;c

“Are we...expecting company?” Dewdrop asks warily.

“Company? An _audience?_” Grimm perks up at the notion, sitting straighter.

“Ah, I doubt it, but…” The glass-winged butterfly peers outside the tent once more. “They’re in a pair. Do we know who they are?”

“‘They’?”

“They’re vessels,” she explains, mimicking horns on the top of her head.

Idolo trots out. “They’re here for me; my apologies. A few little friends of mine. I should have warned you all ahead of time,” her antenna droop as her thoughts derail and berate herself.

“It’s of no worry,” Grimm huffs. “Just make sure they stay out of trouble.”

“You know the vessels?” Dewdrop sidles closer to Idolo.

“Yes!” The mantis preens happily. “Hawk and Hum are dear friends. Recent, yes, but dear nonetheless.”

“Interesting,” Dewdrop muses.

“You’re welcome to join in greeting them, if you’d like. Hum, the smaller one, absolutely loves making friends.” Idolo waves her outside as she exits.

The two vessels do look similar, but have their differences. One’s tall, one’s short; one’s horns are jagged and sharp, one’s are smooth and curved. Their cloaks are both shades of violet, and the smaller one, Hum, is wearing a green scarf around their neck.

Hum beams up at Idolo as she approaches.

“Hello, little one!” Idolo coos. “How have you been? What have you been up to?”

Hum looks at their hands for a moment before signing a few words.

“Really, now? Amazing!”

“What’d they say?” Dewdrop asks cautiously, walking up to the trio.

“Hum is explaining how they just came back from the Crystal Peaks after some exploring.” Hum nods, tittering on their feet happily before cocking their head to the side and pointing to Dewdrop.

“Oh, me?” She stutters.

“This is Dewdrop,” Idolo introduces her. “She’s been part of the Grimm Troupe far longer than I have, obviously. She is _very_ skilled!”

Dewdrop flushes and hides behind her hands. “Well, ah,--”

Hum pads up to her, waving encouragingly. Hawk appears to be falling asleep on their feet, whether out of actual exhaustion or boredom is hard to tell.

“Oh! Hello there,” she stammers politely.

Hum wriggles in excitement once more before skittering to weave through Dewdrop and Idolo tirelessly. 

“Quite energetic, no?” Idolo asks idly.

“It seems,” she responds.

Suddenly, Hum stops in their tracks, eyes wide. They point to Dewdrop’s wings, folded against her back, and sign worriedly to Idolo.

“Oh, dear,” Idolo sighs.

“What?” Dewdrop asks nervously. Was it about her?

“Poor Hum thinks your wings are injured.”

“Injured?”

Idolo gestures to the black veins running through the transparent wings. 

“Dear vessel, worry not. She’s not harmed,” Idolo reassures. “That’s just how her wings are, appearance-wise. They’re not faults or fractures.”

“Yes!” Dewdrop preens this time, flaring her wings out. “They’re naturally colorless like this. I’m a Glass-winged Butterfly, so the name fits quite well, you think?”

Hum seems relieved. They seem to want to reach out to touch her wing, but think better of it and pull back. They turn to Idolo and sign more.

“They wish to know if you can still fly.”

“Indeed. They still function perfectly well; they just appear different.”

Hum signs more.

“Aw, vessel, you flatter her,” Idolo chuckles. “They said you are very pretty, and so are your wings.”

Dewdrop fumbles her words again. “Ah, uh, th-thank you, Hum!” she stutters. “I, uh…” she pauses. “Your scarf, there. It’s...very pretty as well. It goes well with your cloak.”

Oh, if Hum was lively earlier, the compliment sends them positively _alight_ with joy. They flap the scarf in question, and Dewdrop nods. Hum flaps the accessory harder, eyes closed in a mock smile of delight. 

Idolo laughs gently, and Dewdrop feels herself smile wide.

Hum points to their mask, then to Dewdrop, then back again.

“My-my mask?”

The vessel nods.

“It’s part of the Troupe’s appearance,” she explains lightly. “You’ve likely noticed Divine bears one similar to this, right?” The little one didn’t need to know what the mask covered, or, rather, what the mask_ would_ cover.

Hum nods sagely, before startling as Hawk plunks down on the bench near them tiredly. They skitter over to their sibling to pester them worriedly.

“How do you know what they’re...signing?” Dewdrop queries. “I’ve never really seen signs used, aside from vessels, in Hallownest. How’d you learn it?”

“From some of the other places I’ve been,” Idolo explains. “I’ve picked up quite a few things during my time. This just happens to be one of the beneficial ones,” she winks.

“What are they saying now?” Dewdrop peers over at the two vessels, lightly bickering by the looks of it.

“Hum is worrying if Hawk is alright, and Hawk is brushing it off, as usual. Hawk is very stern and stoic, you see. Only really lightens up when alone with Hum.”

“So...a grump?

“A grump.”

“Just what we need around here,” she rolls her eye. “More grouchy folk.”

“At least Hawk is sufferable with Hum around,” Idolo scoffs.

Hum scampers back over to the two ladies, leaving Hawk to prop their head up on a fist to doze. They move their tiny hands around a bit before Idolo intervenes.

“Ah. Hum wishes to know what you do as far as performing. Your act,” she translates.

“I do very skilled dances with a nail,” Dewdrop continues, “dancing with it, on it...balance and posture are all I need.” She pauses. “Not to brag,” she clarifies.

Hum’s eyes are wide with wonder. They point to Idolo and do the same gestures.

“I do dances as well, but far less complicated than the works Dewdrop here goes through,” Idolo answers nonchalantly, lightly nudging the butterfly’s shoulder. “Dewdrop is the talented one.”

“No, no! I, ah--” she despairs at her lack of words. “What she means is that, uh, we have different talents. Different skills. Her vary from mine; mine vary from hers.”

Hum nods knowingly. Their little hands go through a longer series of signing, which Idolo watches closely before smiling.

“Hum says their talents include making friends with everyone,” she laughs. “I must say, from what I know of you, little one, it’s quite true.”

“You’re certainly a friendly little thing, I’ll give you that,” Dewdrop reaches down to pat their head comfortingly. Hum wiggles at the attention, though Hawk cracks a glaring eye open as she reaches. She recoils immediately as if she’d been burned. Hawk’s eye closes again.

“Bah, don’t worry about them,” Idolo waves in Hawk’s direction. “Hawk’s awfully protective of Hum, they just need to understand that _Dewdrop is a friend,_” she scolds, “and that she wouldn’t _harm anyone without needing to_.”

Hum turns to Hawk and pats their head where Dewdrop had, showing that they are alright.

But Hawk has already dozed off again.

“Regardless, I’m sure a certain Child of Grimm would be excited to see you,” Idolo starts distractedly. Hum perks up, practically vibrating with excitement. “Dewdrop, would you mind taking them to meet? I’ve a word to share with Hawk. I’ll be in shortly.”

“Certainly!” Dewdrop holds out an elegant hand. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll get you to your destination,” she explains dramatically.

Hum quickly latches on to her palm as she leads them back into the tent.

“Ah, the little playmate for Grimmchild. Greeting, little one,” Divine chirps from the other side of the tent. “I’m sure Brumm and Grimm will rejoice in your arrival. From what I understand, the child is being quite a hellion today.”

“When isn’t he?” Dewdrop mutters.

The little one in question comes zooming out from a different part of the tent, purring and giggling mischievously. They halt in the air and turn on a dime when they see Hum, hovering near them and chirring happily as Hum wraps them in a careful hug.

Brumm stumbles out, obviously tired and worn. “Ah, little Hum. Pleasure to see you,” he hums warmly. “Grimm’s busy at the moment, but if you and your sibling wish to stick around, we have a performance tonight. You’re welcome to stay and watch.”

Hum bounces happily before catching on to something.

Dear Gods, don’t let them have picked up….

They mimic Grimm’s horns on the top of their head.

“Grimm? Y-yes, what about him?”

They draw a little heart with their hands.

“Absurd! As i-if I…” But Divine betrays her, giggling loudly from her spot.

“You’re a quick learn, small vessel!” she chimes. “You caught Dewdrop in the act, there!”

Dewdrop blushes again, festering. Hum shows her that it’s okay, however, waving a hand dismissively to ward off the conversation further. Grimmchild perches on their shoulder, still purring loudly. 

“Anyways, like Brumm was _saying_,” she snaps with emphasis at Divine, “we do have a show tonight. You and Hawk are welcome to stay. Idolo mentioned something about covering your entrance costs if you cannot do so yourself.”

Hum nods happily, grabbing Dewdrop’s hand again.


End file.
